Ruby Forrester
)]] Name: Ruby Forrester Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing, Rock Music (Especially grunge and alternative rock), Theatre, Movies, Video Games. Appearance: Fair skinned and standing at around 5'6, Ruby sports a reasonably healthy body despite her lack of muscles. Weighing at around 140 lbs, her body type could be best described as "curvy", and whilst her waist is somewhat wider than she's personally comfortable with she makes up for it by having a generously sized bust. Despite the fact that she's far from overweight, some of her more callous classmates have referred to her as being fat in the past out of spite. She is considered by most to have a very attractive ovular face, with dark striking eyebrows, full lips, a small nose and dark green eyes that give away her Scottish ancestry. Whilst her natural hair colour is dark brown, in recent years she's experimented in dying it different colours, usually changing it whenever she had a haircut to avoid damaging her hair too much. Normally she would stick to relatively normal colours such as blonde, black and red, but on occasion she would dye it something more unusual such as white or magenta. A few days prior to the trip, she decided to dye her hair a deep dark blue. Whilst she has a very feminine body, Ruby often tries to downplay it by wearing masculine clothing and having her hair cut into a short pixie cut, her reason being that she's uncomfortable with people ogling at her. Her choice of clothing tends to vary, usually covering colours like red, black, blue and orange. On the day of the trip, she was wearing a red leather jacket over a black tank top, along with a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of white trainers. Biography: Ruby Forrester was born on the 24th of August 1994, and has lived for the majority of her life in a small house near the Lake Washington coast. Her Scottish-American father Jack Forrester was once a member of an obscure grunge band called Subject Atomic, which after gaining a very small cult following during the late 80's disbanded during the early 90's when it became apparent that grunge was beginning to decline in popularity. Ever since then, her father decided to settle down and open up a record store, raising a small family with his wife Carolyn in the process. Other than Ruby, the Forresters had a second child named Nathan who was born in 1998, who to this very day has had something of a friendly rivalry with his older sister Ruby. In a way, the two of them are very similar to one another, though neither of them would ever admit it. Ruby finds Nathan annoying because of his brattiness and fanboyish tendencies, although deep down she's more embarrassed due to the fact that he often reminds her of what she was like at his age. Nathan finds Ruby annoying because of her bossy attitude and the way she sarcastically berates him all the time, although deep down he idolises her a lot more than he likes to admit. In the end, whilst they have a tendency to argue nearly all the time, deep down they both dearly love each other and would do anything to defend one another. As a child, Ruby was the kind of kid who wanted to be everything when they were older. One day she would tell her father how she wanted to grow up to become a great musician, the next she would go on about how she's destined to become a famous actress. And for a long time, it seemed as though she would never finally decide to settle on one career path to focus on, at least until 5th grade when she became convinced that she was destined to become a stage actress after playing a major role in the school play. However, as the years passed by, her interest in acting on stage began to dwindle when she repeatedly found herself working behind the scenes as a stage hand rather than on stage. Eventually, once she reached 9th grade she decided to specialise in the one subject that she had consistently been interested in since a young age: Creative writing. Specifically, Ruby wishes to become a professional author of some descriptions when she's older, and has already practised her writing skills via writing short stories. The reason being that for as long as she could remember she's always loved making up stories, and when it really came down to it creative writing was the most straightforward way of getting those stories down on paper. And seeing as her short stories tend to get far more praise then her acting or musical talents, not to mention the fact that she simply found creative writing more fun than most creative outlets, naturally she grew to prefer creative writing over her other interests. At first she started out by writing lighthearted fanfiction of her favourite games and cartoons, but as she grew older she began to work on more original works of fiction, and upon reaching 11th grade she has began work on a novel which she has personally described as being a dark neo-noir murder mystery set during an alternate version of the 1970's with vampires. On a general whole, she tends to get good marks when it comes to classes such as English and Media Studies, although for mathematics tend to get average at best. Nevertheless, she's still considered by most to be quite smart for her age. Despite the fact that her she has grown to become more interested in writing, she still enjoys being able to act on stage or in front of the camera, and happily offers to do so whenever she is presented with the chance. She's also recently began to take basic guitar lessons, usually either from her father or her more musically talented friends. Whilst she doesn't have that much in the way of hobbies, if there were two things which Ruby loves to do when she's either with her friends or all alone, its play video games and watch movies. Her room is filled to the brim with cheap DVDs and video cassettes, some of which are borrowed from her father's store. As a result, she's become something of a movie buff, with a preference towards dark gangster flicks and cheesy horror movies. During her prepubescent years, Ruby was something of an Japanophile, and whilst she isn't as obsessed with anime as she used to she still has a handful of anime DVDs in her collection. She's still however an avid JRPG player, and loves to spend hours at a time completing quests and levelling up her characters. Having been brought up by a very liberal-minded family has had a certain effect on Ruby's outlook on life, not to mention her taste in music. For one, Ruby has always considered civil rights such as freedom of speech to be of the upmost importance, and doesn't shy away from making her personal beliefs public knowledge. She abhors unnecessary violence, viewing it as outdated and animalistic in modern society. She is considered by most to be very skeptical when it comes to subjects like religion and conspiracy theories, rarely believing that anything out of the ordinary doesn't have a reasonable explanation until proven otherwise, which in turn has led to her growing up to become something an outspoken atheist. And whilst she has a tendency to swear a lot whenever she's feeling distressed, for the most part she's very good at keeping a level head and remaining rational in times of great stress. She is a very opinionated person, and at times can be somewhat blunt and honest when it comes to expressing her thoughts on a certain subject or issue. That said, she has always made an effort never to judge someone for what they believe in or what they enjoy doing, even though she herself isn't without her personal biases on certain subjects. And whenever she's around people she's especially close to, or in a situation where being brutally honest would be highly impractical, she tends to tone it down a lot to avoid upsetting those who care about her. For the most part, she's mainly blunt with people she's either indifferent about or outright dislikes, although she is more willing to point out her friends' flaws than most people would. Because of her tendency to be brutally honest about her opinions, there are a certain number of people who dislike her. Though most of the people who dislike her tend to be the kind of people she dislikes as well, so for the most part she doesn't mind. Whilst she can often be found speaking with a sarcastic tone to her voice, on occasion she can be very snarky and come across as being somewhat cynical. At her very worst, she can come across as being quite rude, and sometimes has been accused of being somewhat insensitive. Despite this, for the most part she generally avoids being antagonistic for no reason or mean for the sake of being mean. Whilst she might seem cynical at times, for the most part she's actually quite optimistic, even though that part of her personality might not seem very obvious at first. Usually the only kind of people she outright dislikes are those who come across as being pompous and egotistical, or people who torment others for what they believe in. Towards those who she does like she can be very caring and supportive, and although she usually doesn't shy away from letting her friends know when she disapproves of what they do, more than anything its because she's concerned about their wellbeing. Whilst she's far from super-popular, Ruby has a fair amount of friends whom she enjoys hanging out with, most of whom are people who she shares similar interests and beliefs with. One of her closest being a boy named Brian Zhdanovich, who she met at sixth grade whilst she was still in her fangirl phase. The two quickly became friends after he got a boy who was harassing her to leaver her alone, a friendship which would eventually lead to the two of them becoming a couple during sixth grade at Brian's insistance. Whilst at first she didn't take it particularly seriously, as the years went by and Brian's crush on her grew, their relationship gradually became more serious as time passed by. However, whilst Ruby liked Brian, she never truly felt the same way towards him that he felt towards her. Nor did she ever feel truly attracted to any boy in her entire life. At first, she always assumed that she just hadn't reached puberty yet, but as the years went on and her body began to develop it gradually became apparent that wasn't the case. She then began to suspect that she might of been asexual, although she never publicly admitted it. Whilst she wasn't attracted to Brian in a physical sense, she knew that her relationship with Brian meant a lot to him, and as a result she tried to hide the fact that she really wanted to just stay friends. Not that there were many moments where she tried to convince herself that she really was attracted to Brian, although deep down she always knew that was not the case. Nevertheless, seeing as she was too afraid of hurting Brian's feelings, she kept coming up for excuses for not breaking up with him. The longer she put it off, the harder it became for her to tell the truth. At first, it wasn't too hard to pretend, and there were indeed times where Ruby had even convinced herself that she was attracted to Brian after all. Though by the end of the day, a part of her always knew that she was just in denial, and that sooner or later she would have to face the facts. Things didn't start getting truly complicated until they were both at the age of consent, seeing as whilst Brian had been okay with waiting until they were older before taking their relationship to the next level, once they were legally old enough to sleep with one another it became more difficult for Ruby to come up with good excuses. It was at this point that Brian began to notice her hesitance, although for the most part he assumed that she was just nervous because it would be her first time. As a result, he would often try to reassure her that everything would be fine, blissfully unaware that she never wanted to sleep with him in the first place. And whilst Ruby was aware that Brian wasn't intentionally trying to put pressure on her, she still couldn't help but feel guilty for not having told Brian years ago. Eventually, when Ruby finally decided to sleep with Brian on his 17th birthday, the truth quickly became obvious. Whilst she was never physically attracted to him, a part of her thought that perhaps if she went to bed with him she would finally enjoy being with him, only for it to badly backfire on her and further prove why she should have separated years ago. A week or so later the two of them finally split up, and for a while things between them were very awkward. Whilst Ruby expected Brian to be mad with her for not telling him sooner, for the most part he felt guilty about the whole thing, blaming himself for not being a good boyfriend and driving Ruby away. It wasn't until Ruby told him the reason why she'd never felt attracted to him that they were finally able to sort things out, and eventually the two became close friends again, although to this very day Brian still harbours lingering feelings for Ruby. Whilst it was difficult for Ruby at first, during this period she managed to discover the reason why she was never attracted to Brian in the first place. She realised that deep down, whilst she was never attracted to boys, she was in fact attracted to other girls. It wasn't really until after she split up with Brian that she finally came to this realisation, even though a small part of her always wondered whether or not that was the case, and it wasn't long until she found herself entering a relationship with a girl name Regan Flagg. However, whilst she was usually very public about her thoughts and opinions, she's kept her sexuality a secret to everyone apart from her closest friends and family. Not because she was afraid of what people would think of her, given the fact that she lived in Seattle, but seeing as her girlfriend didn't want her strictly religious parents to know that she was a lesbian she decided to keep their relationship a secret. Upon reaching 12th grade however, she's began to strongly consider being frank about it and finally coming out of the closet, although so far she's had no luck in convincing Regan to do so. Advantages: Ruby is a very level-headed person, so it's highly unlikely that she would lose her cool early in the game. She also has a handful of friends whom she can rely on, and she's clever enough to know how to avoid getting herself killed early on. Whilst the more skeptical side of her personality might prevent her from believing that there could be another successful escape attempt, at the same time its more likely to fuel her determination to preserve her life rather than sit around and wait for a miracle to happen. Disadvantages: Whilst Ruby can be somewhat cynical at times, she also has very strong moral boundaries, with violence in particular being one of the things she abhors most in life. She care deeply for her friends, which in a situation like SOTF could become problematic for her late in the game. She also already has a number of people who dislike her, and the more cynical side of her personality might make it difficult for her to make allies with people she doesn't know for certain isn't out to get her. Designated Number: Female student No. 004 --- Designated Weapon: FN P90 Conclusion: See now, I was just about ready to say that this kitty had claws, and then what do I see? Oooh, moral qualms! Typical. F04; Get violent, or you'll quickly learn how real horror works. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fioriboy Kills: 'Sharon Elizabeth Austin '''Killed By: 'Ami Flynn '''Collected Weapons: FN P90 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Ami Flynn, Deanna Hull '''Enemies: 'Miranda Millers, Sean Mulcahy, Sharon Elizabeth Austin, Katarina Konipaski '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ruby, in chronological order. The Past: *Down In The Alley *A week or so later... *That Evening *Pleasant Revelations *Reconciliation Pre-Game: *Life is like a broken record *Serenade with an Electric Guitar *Decoy Dating V5: *Ultimately We Just Want To Be Happy *Check Out My New Weapon, Weapon of Choice *Good Day Sunshine *Friends 'til the end *On the edge *Tell No Tales *Waiting for the Reaper *Hunger for Freedom *Lucifer Fell *Broken Hearts of Gold *Awaiting fate Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ruby Forrester. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students